


Alex, My Main Man Ham Man

by tstories101



Series: Thomas Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton. [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is eighteen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelica is the mum friend, Apartment buddies, As I said Thomas is drunk, Bad Flirting, Drunk Thomas, Fluff, It's kinda flirting?, It's kinda fluffly, James is pretty cool, M/M, Parties, Thomas is on top, literally he's on top of Alex's apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d prefer it if you kept the noise to a minimum and stop banging on my roof while I’m trying to work.”</p><p>The man looked Alexander up and down, and Alexander felt judged as he stood in the hallway. “I’d prefer to be banging you but we don’t all get what we want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex, My Main Man Ham Man

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to explain before starting this story, please read this.
> 
> Possibly, by the way I spell things, you might be able to tell that I am not from America, I am Australian (ew) so I know next to nothing about the places in America, hence why places aren’t really mentioned, specific landmarks or places are literally not spoken about, they could be on fucking Mars for all you know (they aren’t but think what you want). Also because of the fact that I live in Australia this is what I’m going by.
> 
> In Australia, we have like close to two and half months of a holiday, and that’s over Christmas, we go back on like the last day of January, it goes so quickly it’s horrifying. So anyway, the most important term for the year 12 is third term, which generally starts around the 11th of July, it’s around then. It’s when OP eligible students, meaning it’s the student overall position with how they’re ranked for University (so do you get into your preferred Uni or not) have to go through QCS (Queensland Core Skills), which from what I have heard is a pain in the ass.
> 
> So in Australia the standards here (even though Australia has no standards, have you seen our prime ministers?), you’re allowed to drink when you’re eighteen (why, I don’t know), and if you get held back a grade/year or the school that you go to thinks you aren’t ready to be put into pre-school, now known as prep, they make you wait another year to enrol, meaning that in this one shot, Alexander is eighteen years old, legally allowed to drink and is close to finishing off his last year in high school (grade 12) or known to some as Senior? I think, don’t quote me on that.
> 
> I don’t understand Australia and I live here, I don’t think that’s a good sign. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, and if there is any confusion please let me know and I will try to answer any questions. Or go to google, it’s probably better at explaining shit than me. (My friend agrees with this sentence by the way.)
> 
> I wrote most of this at school and the girl next to me, who is so nice honestly, asked me if I was writing a book and I had to explain some things but she doesn’t know it’s a one shot about founding fathers of America, who are very gay.
> 
> Anyway enjoy this story idea I had at a stupid time of the day, also known as during a math exam, it was great.

Thomas Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton:

Alex, My Main Man Ham Man

Being eighteen and living alone was not fun, by any standards, Alexander Hamilton had to learn how to grow up quicker than most people, though that wasn’t too hard to do, his mind was far ahead of many other people his age. He had to learn to pay his own bills, even with some input of money from his adoptive father, George Washington, he had to learn to go to the shops and not impulse buy and worst of all he had to learn how to live with other people surrounding his apartment.

Alexander didn’t mind the people that lived near his apartment, they were generally nice towards him. There was Angelica Schuyler, who he once tried to have a fling with but that didn’t work out, then there was Samuel Seabury, who he didn’t run into too often but the last time they did, Alexander caused quite a disturbance and then there was the empty apartment above him.

Alexander hated when new people moved into the building, despised was a better word to use. They always held parties and Alexander really needed to focus on his studies. So when rumour spread around the building that someone new was moving in, into the apartment right above Alexander’s, Alex had mixed feelings.

“I mean, it’s not every day someone moves in John, but if they’re in their twenties, you know what they’re like.” Alexander complained to his friend over the phone. Who only smirked at his friend through the phone before having his sister call him for dinner. “Why do people feel the need to hold parties.”

“You’ll be fine, just ignore them.” John had replied with before they both said goodbye and hung up. Alexander wanted to tell him that he wished it was that simple, it really wasn’t though.

The noise of truck had been the first sign that somebody was coming into the apartment. Alexander was focusing on the last needed parts for his legal studies assignment and he found himself wanting to bang his head against a brick wall full of nails; it wasn’t difficult, just annoying. He also had to deal with a full scale English exam that was probably going to drain him of his energy.

When the first few boxes were being moved upstairs, he heard a knock on his apartment door. Alexander groaned at the noise, moved his laptop away from his lap and placed it next to him on the couch, and stood up. When he opened the door, he found that Angelica was standing outside his door, looking rather happy.

“Somebody new is moving into the above apartment!” She somewhat squealed, which made Alexander smile dramatically at her, his face pulling in a sarcastic way. “Are you going to the welcoming party? I heard he’s having one tonight!”

“I will not be going to the party, Angie, sorry. I just have so much shit to deal with.” Alexander said, which made Angelica wave her hands dismissively at his comment.

“It’s fine, I completely forgot that you were still in high school.” Alexander may not have had height to make some think that he had age, but instead his brain. People were shocked and surprised when he had won an argument against a man twice his age, Samuel Seabury. “I’ll be going but if you want, on the way back, I can check on you and see if you’re okay with everything?”

“I wouldn’t mind that in all honesty, but I think I should be asleep by ten. I’ll text you when I’m about to go to bed.” Alexander said, making Angelica smile at his somewhat grown up idea. Alexander felt slightly proud at making the older woman happy.

“Okay, sounds like a plan. Good luck with everything.” Angelica placed a kiss on his cheek before walking away, a bump sounding off right above his head as she walked away from him. Alexander felt that it was going to be a long night.

 

+++

 

Whatever the hell was flooding through Alexander’s roof, he had no idea; it wasn’t music, the bass was way too loud for it to be considered music. Even Alexander’s noise cancelling headphones weren’t enough to cancel out the annoying banging that was coming from his roof.

No where in his apartment was free of the noise, he had tried his bedroom, lounge room, kitchen, bathroom and even in the small laundry room that his apartment held. Alexander sighed before shutting his laptop, his own music cutting off quickly as he took his headphones off. The bass was even louder without his own soft, classical music pumping through his ears; he could only take so much and his legal studies assignment was going nowhere.

He pulled the laptop off his lap and onto floor next to him, his head thumping against the washer loudly, Alexander groaning after his head made the loud noise, not any louder than the banging that was being caused on his roof. Alexander stood up and decided that enough was enough.

Helping himself up, by using the washer, he picked up his laptop and opened the door to the cramped space as he stretched his arms and legs. Alexander placed his laptop on his small couch and grabbed his slip on runners, he was way too lazy to put on socks right now, all he wanted to do was tell the person in the above apartment to shut up and let him work.

Alexander grabbed his keys and his phone and shut the door behind him, making sure the door was locked; robberies weren’t a thing around here and even if they were they weren’t very often but Alexander was always making sure that he locked his door. Walking towards the stairs, it was only one floor, he didn’t need the elevator, he looked at the time on his phone, it was just about to turn nine and all Alexander wanted to do was sleep, and finish his assignments but that was about all that was on his mind, but instead he had to go chew someone out because they were too loud.

When Alexander was right outside the room, the music was so much louder now, Alexander was surprised if people could hear themselves talk in there; did people talk at parties? Alexander hadn’t really been invited to parties, he held no interest in them so why would he go to them.

Alexander knocked on the door and rolled his eyes as he heard somebody scream ‘it’s the cops!’ no, it’s not, Alexander wished it was the cops coming, not him. The music turned quieter before a man opened the door, a wide smile on his face.

Alexander was taken aback as the man turned around and shouted to everybody in the apartment. “It’s only someone else!” The music turned back on as the man turned around again and Alexander had to blink a few times; God, this man was gorgeous, it wasn’t fair.

“Is everything okay?” With the slur of his words, Alexander could tell the man was rather drunk. “You wanna come in? You don’t look eighteen, but we won’t tell anyone.”

“No, I’m fine and I’m eighteen thank you very much,” the pride in Alexander’s voice definitely came through, which isn’t what he wanted. The taller man, Alexander couldn’t tell if he was older or not, he looked it though, raised an eyebrow at Alexander’s words. “I’d prefer it if you kept the noise to a minimum and stop banging on my roof while I’m trying to work.”

The man looked Alexander up and down, and Alexander felt judged as he stood in the hallway. “I’d prefer to be banging you but we don’t all get what we want.”

“So you go from calling me eighteen to wanting to bang me?” Alexander exclaimed, which made the other man straighten up, a lazy – or drunk, Alexander couldn’t tell the different – smirk came onto his face.

“Well, now that I know you’re of age, sure.” The man stopped for a second before holding his hands out, swinging slightly. “I’m Thomas Jefferson.”

Alexander held his hand out and met Thomas’s. “Alexander Hamilton.”  _Or Washington,_  he wanted to add on but decided against it; Thomas might’ve known his adoptive father, or worked with him.

“Want to come in?” Alexander shook his head. “Come on,” Thomas pulled the smaller man in by the arms that were still connected. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“I have work due tomorrow; I need to get it finished.” Alexander said, but didn’t pull away from Thomas’s grip, which made the taller man smile. Thomas pulled Alexander into the room and shut the door behind them.

“Enjoy yourself, your friend Angelica’s here, the woman hasn’t stopped talking about you, saying that she needed to leave early to tell you to sleep,” Thomas stopped and let go of Alexander. “You might wanna go find her, tell her not to worry.”

Alexander nodded his head before smiling at the thought of Angelica, no matter how drunk, stressing about him. Angelica was an absolute sweetheart and was his mum away from Martha, his adoptive mum.

“She was in the kitchen last I saw her, talking with James, she might’ve moved around, but I’d start there.” Thomas said, a bit soberer now, but with the way he was looking around, Alexander guessed he wanted another drink. Alexander nodded, appreciatively before going to walk away. He felt someone staring at his his ass but decided not to turn around.

There weren’t too many people, but there wasn’t so little people that Alexander got stared at for walking in, which made him happy. The music was a little too loud for Alexander but he guessed he could live with and just shout and loose his voice if he needed to.

Alexander made it to the kitchen, which thankfully wasn’t too hard to find. The set out of Thomas’s apartment was quite like his but he decided to try not to open doors up as the lay out might not be the exact same. Angelica was in the slapping someone playfully on the arm, a red cup in her hand. The woman looked to him and smiled an even wider smile, this confirmed everything; she was definitely drunk.

“Alexander! I thought you said you were gunna stay inside and do work?” Angelica walked away from the other man – Alexander guessed that it was James – and pulled Alexander into a hug.

“Well, I’m still inside,” Alexander responded with cheekily while hugging her. “I just decided to stop doing the work.” Alexander decided the best idea was not to mention the actual reason he came up here. Angelica let go of Alexander and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“It had nothing to do with Thomas convincing you? He didn’t lure a young soul in?” The other man, let his hand come in front of him. “I’m James Madison, friend of Thomas.” Alexander took James’s hand and smiled widely as he introduced himself.

“Well, I can’t lie, Thomas did have something to do with me coming in here, and I’m not  _that_  young, I’m eighteen.” Alexander put an emphasis on the that, making sure that Alex knew that he was young to some, he just wasn’t some kid. They both let go of each others hands as Alexander placed them in his jacket pocket, James placing on in his jeans, the other holding a beer bottle.

“Ah, the eighteen stage, so your able to have a drink, want anything?” James asked, holding his beer bottle up as if questioning if he wanted anything of the sorts. Before Alexander could respond, Angelica came in for him.

“He doesn’t drink much,” she could’ve ended there but chose not to, “so just something light for the little one.” Angelica smirked at the man as James turned away to grab something from the fridge.

“I’m not that little.” Alexander complained, sure he wasn’t the tallest person in his grade, but he wasn’t the smallest, however most of the people smaller than him were girls; he preferred not to mention that.

“Sure you’re not, here.” James handed him something, “I promise I haven’t done anything to it, can’t say someone hasn’t spiked it though.” From the smell of it, it was rather fruity so Alexander guessed.

“Punch?” James nodded at Alexander’s guess before there were multiple yells from the lounge room. “What’s happening out there?”

“Like I know,” Angelica responded, “last time I checked, I’m here with you two, doing literally bugger all.” She motioned towards the living room as Alexander took a sip of the punch, happy with the fact that it was fruity and not full on alcohol; he could taste the vodka in it.

“We cool to head into the living room?” James asked, looking at Angelica, then at Alexander. James held his arm out for Angelica for when she nodded. “You coming Alex?”

Alexander shook his head but smiled at the nickname, no one had given him a nickname in a while and it just seemed to fit in in that moment as James nor Angelica gave any mind to it. “I think I might hang back, parties aren’t really my thing, and it’s kinda quieter in here than in the living room.” Alexander explained himself, trying not to go off on a tangent – he really had to bite his tongue to stop that – and James nodded, knowingly. It was true though, it was much quieter in the kitchen.

“Thomas’s parties can get a little loud sometimes, I completely understand that. Well, the living room isn’t too large, come find us when you wanna chat.” James said, and Angelica nodded, though she seemed rather into James’s face in that moment as her eyes wouldn’t leave his charming smile.

“I will, see you ‘round.” Alexander said, watching them leave the kitchen and taking another sip of the punch. Without Angie and James in the kitchen, it seemed all the bigger and Alexander had the urge to look around the place, but he also felt the urge to go find Thomas. In reality, he just stood in the kitchen drinking the punch and before he knew it, it was finished.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, as loud as it was in here, Alexander could barely stand the music, it was slightly turned down now, as if they didn’t want to get a noise complaint and actually deal with the police, but it wasn’t any better.

“Alexander! Alex, my main man ham man.” Thomas came stumbling into the kitchen and Alexander seemed rather taken aback. Thomas came stumbling over to him and smirked drunkenly at the smaller man, whose eyes were wide, not knowing what he was supposed to do. “James told me you were in here. You disappeared and I couldn’t find you.” The smirk stayed on Thomas’s face as he wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist and put his head in Alex’s neck and shoulder junction, trapping one of Alexander’s arm in between both of them

Alexander froze up for a minute, ‘ _what the hell am I supposed to do with a drunk person? I barely know the guy._ ’ He put his drink down on the bench, the arm that wasn’t caught, and placed it comfortingly around Thomas’s back, patting the man.

“I hadn’t moved from the kitchen, the place you told me where my friend was, I found her. By the way-”

“Am I not your friend? I wanna be your friend,” Alexander felt Thomas’s breath on his neck, “maybe more.” Alexander’s eyes went wide, as he felt Thomas’s hand wander down his back and towards his ass.

"Thomas, your drunk-” Alexander tried to push the man off of him but he just nuzzled his head in more. The taller man just let his hands rest just above the curve of Alexander’s ass, before pulling away.

 “I understand a no when I hear it.” Thomas whispered, well as much as he could whisper over the noise but it was close to Alexander’s ear, which made the latter shiver. “But I still mean what I said earlier.”

Alexander blushed a little. “That you would prefer to be banging me?” Thomas smirked and nodded his head, making Alexander look down at the ground in disbelief, but still kind of blushing over the fact that Thomas was, flirting with him? Alex wasn’t sure.

“Exactly,” Thomas stopped and walked away from Alexander. “You know where I live if you want to take me up on that offer.” Thomas winked at Alexander, making him blush at what Thomas said.

“Yeah, um I’m- yeah.” Alexander had no idea what to say as Thomas walked out of the room, swaying slightly.

 

 +++

 

The next morning was horrible for Alexander, and not because he had a hangover, but because he was left with the regret of not doing any of his work, at least it was Saturday and Alexander had a bit more time to do what he needed to.

Alexander sighed as he closed his eyes, why did he procrastinate until almost the last possible minute, it was surprising he was doing so well in school. He sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes as he yawned, his hands reaching for his phone which was charging on his bedside table.

When he looked at his phone he saw a text from John, asking about a certain assignment and what he missed in the QCS practice, which was nothing, and he saw two missed calls from Angelica, she was probably too drunk to remember that he had said goodbye to her and by the way she was looking at James, Alexander wouldn’t be surprised if they had hooked up for the night.

As Alexander placed his phone back down on the bedside table, he was prepared to go into his bathroom, change out of his pajamas into day clothes and have a shower – not in that order of course. Instead he heard a knock on his door, which surprised him slightly, who would knock on his door at this time of the morning.

“Coming, just give me a second!” Are fluffy bunny pajamas okay to go to the front door in? Well, someone was knocking on his door at, Alexander looked at his phone, eight in the morning, so he guessed yes.

Alexander walked out of his bathroom and into the living room, heading straight to the front door. He opened the door and saw a very apologetic Thomas standing in front of him.

“Hey.” Thomas’s voice was hoarse, and he cringed a bit at his own voice, clearing his throat before he spoke again. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“No, no, you didn’t wake me, I woke up a few minutes ago by myself and I had a text from my friend and-” Alexander stopped himself and closed his eyes. “Your fine, you didn’t wake me.”

“Well, I’m happy about that.” Thomas said, smiling at Alexander, whose heart fluttered slightly at the sight; he’d seen Thomas smirk, but he hadn’t seen a smile from the taller man. “Is it okay if I come in?”

Alexander hit himself on the head before nodding. “Yeah, sure, what a bad host I am.”

The taller man of the two shook his head as Alexander moved out of the way. “You aren’t a bad host, it’s eight in the morning, I don’t expect you to be a good host.” There was silence as Thomas stood there as Alexander sat down on the couch and moved his laptop from where he had placed it last night and motioned towards the spot next to him. Thomas went and sat down next to him, smirking slightly. “Cute pajamas.”

Alexander blushed slightly at the comment. “Thanks, I didn’t really think about getting dressed.” Lie.

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” Thomas went silent. “I just want to say something, is that okay?” Alexander nodded his head, slightly surprised that he seemed so serious, but then again, Thomas was the one that walked to his apartment.

“Okay, so you know last night? Well, I woke up this morning and I just felt so bad.” A pause. “I remembered what I said last night, it was one of the only things I remembered saying or doing and it just made my insides turn. When I’m drunk I generally don’t think about what I’m saying and if it made you uncomfortable in anyway, I’m really sorry.” Thomas paused once again and looked Alexander straight in the eye. “I want to take you on a proper date.”

“What?”

“I wanna take you on a proper date, you know, getting to know each other, flowers, dinner. The nice things where it gets awkward and we get to know each other.” Thomas explained which made Alexander roll his eyes and smile at what Thomas was saying, blushing slightly.

“Yeah, I know what dating is.” Alexander retorted to Thomas who blushed back at him, smiling. “I just, why me?”

“Because, I like you.” Thomas explained. “I mean, you’re really cute and I want to get to know what’s behind that cute blush and fluffy bunny pajamas.” Thomas smirked as he said those words.

“Thanks, once again bringing up my clothing choice when you’re the one who knocked on my door at eight in the morning.” Alexander said, rolling his eyes jokingly. “But the date sounds nice, it’s been a little while since I’ve been on one.”

“I’ll get your number then?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED!
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. :)


End file.
